Under My Skin
by AdoreEmison
Summary: The things Alison makes her Emily feel go from one end of the spectrum to another before clashing together in a fiery form.


**Author's Note:**

 **Just a quick disclaimer that these characters don't belong to me, unfortunately.**

 **I know most of you are waiting for an update on my other Emison one and it's been ages but if I'm being honest I had lost the will to write, that is until my best friend decided she wanted my help on her Elyza Lex fanfic ... And then this one-shot happened ... And as I type this I have an open document writing the next chapter for my Emison fanfic. So fingers crossed it won't be long.**

"Fuck!", I grumble as I storm into the living room, not noticing the blonde sat quietly on the sofa.

"What's got you all irritated?", she asks with her brow raised, a smirk gracing her beautiful features when she sees me jump.

"Nothing", I mumble putting a hand over my heart as I start pacing.

"Well obviously it's not nothing, otherwise you wouldn't be pacing like a crazy person", she says getting up and walking over to me.

"Leave it alone", I say annoyed.

Her hands grab my shoulders from the back, stopping me from moving anymore, "You're giving me a headache with all your pacing", she states before turning me around to face her and continuing, "Now that you look sane-ish ... Kinda ... Wanna tell me what's up?", a smirk still placed over her lips.

"I said, leave it alone Ali", I say frowning. For goodness sake, does she not get that I don't want to talk about it.

A thin line forms over her brows before it lets up and she shakes her head as she tuts, "So much attitude Em, where's it coming from?"

"I said to leave it alone Alison", I reply back angrily whilst struggling to move away from her hold.

Alison's smirk grows, "And I asked what was wrong, I'm only trying to lighten the weight on your shoulders", she says as she lifts her hands off of me.

Good god, why doesn't she realise that I don't want to talk about it!? My eyebrows scrunch up as I frown, it progressively grows the more I think. And look at that smug as hell smirk on her face, can she not just smile for a bit? A genuine smile? She's so frustrating, I can't even begin to ...

"Hello, earth to Emily ... Did you go off into your own head again?", she fakes a gasp, "Did you forget your meds this morning!?"

"Fuck you" I reply through gritted teeth.

"Right here? Right now? Kinky, I like it", she responds, her eyes lighting up as the corner of her mouth lifts up again.

I sigh loudly and roll my eyes, "Stop it Alison"

"Stop what? You're the one who wants me in the living room ... Where anyone could catch us", she replies shaking her head in mock disgust.

Ugh. Can she not see how annoyed I already am, why is she making it worse? I cross my arms tightly and huff. The words fuck you automatically leave my mouth again.

"Damn baby, well since you're insisting...", she trails off, "But maybe once you've cooled down so I know you won't suffocate me with your legs", she pretends to think about it, her finger tapping against her bottom lip before she continues, "Then again ... What a way to go though right"

I huff, "I didn't mean it literally!", annoyance radiating off of me the more she smirks.

"Really? Are you sure about that?", Alison asks biting the corner of her lip looking up at me through her long lashes as she moves closer causing me to back up slightly.

Her blue eyes stare into my dark ones, her hand comes up and caresses my cheek. She uses her index finger to trace down my face until she reaches my jawline, her hand then gently cups my cheek, before moving to cup the back of my neck as her head leans in closer. My breathing picks up and I can't move.

I don't want to move.

It's like her eyes have me hypnotised in place, I'm hers to do with as she pleases. As she gets closer my eyes close. I feel her warm breath wash over my lips causing mine to part slightly as she quietly says, "When you're ready to talk to me like a sane person you know where to find me"

And then she's gone.

Bitch.

I stand still, my hands balled into fists, as I try to calm my breathing down. My face feels hot, so I know it's flushed red and I can feel sweat starting to form around my hairline. She gets me so goddamn worked up. And she's always smug about it. I should've known what she was going to do as soon as I walked in through the door.

My irritation flares up again when I feel my phone vibrate with an incoming text. Just as I'm about to reply to the person I notice the red exclamation mark where my battery sign normally is. Fuck. Sake. Can I not catch a break!?

Storming out the room I head upstairs, my feet stomping across the hallway I finally reach my door which I bang open, causing it to hit the wall.

"Emily!", mother shouts from downstairs, causing me to flinch.

"Sorry!", I shout back before closing my door more gently than when I opened it.

I hear mother shout out for me again, so I open the door to listen, "I'm heading out to see your dad, we'll be out till late, don't wait up for us!"

"Okay!", I shout out before closing the door once again.

I head straight for my desk and plug my phone in, quickly tapping out a response to the text. Just as I'm about to put my phone down it chimes again ... For goodness sake! Take a hint! I angrily tap out another reply before turning it off and slamming it down.

"Well now I'm kind of regretting not taking you up on your offer from before", an amused voice says from behind me. I gasp loudly grabbing my chest as my heart slams rapidly against it, as she continues, "I mean, damn Emily, where's all that emotion when we're together?"

Slowly turning around I finally notice Alison laid across my bed scrolling through her phone. Her legs are crossed over one another in the air as she's laid on her stomach, giving me a direct view of her black lacy bra and ample cleavage. I can't help but not stare at her form, she's one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen. From her long wavy blonde hair, to her hypnotising blue eyes, to her perfectly pink signature smirk and finally to her soft, curvy body. The things she can make me feel, in and out of bed, are pretty mind blowing.

Lost in my thoughts I don't realise that Alison is standing a few feet away from me until she clears her throat loudly. She smirks as her fingers trail down her throat and over her collarbones before dipping slightly into the opening of the shirt she's wearing. My eyes follow the pattern closely but snap up to hers when she buttons the shirt up. Shit. Having no other response I roll my eyes at her, but nothing reduces the amusement she's feeling on catching me checking her out.

"Are you done there Miss Fields?", she asks with her brow raised and arms crossed across her chest.

"I don't know what you're on about", I reply averting my eyes away from Alison's gaze.

"Oh really?", her tone full of sarcasm.

I nod my head once, still not looking at her directly.

"Then look at me Em, I mean unless you have something to hide ...", she states accusingly.

Slowly I move my gaze to hers. When our eyes meet she smirks and takes a step closer to me. Her hand plays with the top button of her shirt, undoing the button it moves down to the next and does the same again. I gulp as she moves closer to me, her hand goes for the fourth button and that's when I give in, "Ali don't ...", I say pleadingly, not sure why I'm asking her to stop.

"What's wrong Em?", she asks faking concern before innocently continuing, "It's just really hot in here"

I shake my head, "You know exactly what you're doing Ali", I say staring right at her, my gaze not moving down no matter how much she's flapping her shirt about trying to 'cool down'.

"I'm not doing anything Em", is her response as she unbuttons the fourth button. Alison flaps the shirt again, showing more skin than it would necessarily show if she had just left it alone after unbuttoning. This time my gaze falls down.

Oh god.

A slight chuckle leaves her mouth and annoyance flares up within me when she finally let's go of the smirk she's holding back. Fucking tease. Before I can say anything she throws her head back slowly and reaches up to tie her hair back into a high ponytail. As she does this her neck is put on show, looking more inviting than ever. I cross my arms over my chest and bite my lip, hoping it'll stop me from going over there and falling for what she wants me to do.

"Much better", she says moving her head from side to side, clicking out the tension in her shoulders and neck.

"Woah, you okay there Emily? You look ... Tense ?", she asks questioningly as she stares at me before her eyes light up and she continues, "Frustrated! You look frustrated, what's up?"

I close my eyes; breathing in and out deeply I try to calm down. I'm not even sure if I'm more annoyed or more turned on. She works me up both ways, it switches from one to another before they both clash and I have no idea what's going on with my own body. And the most annoying thing is, is that I love every minute of it and she knows it.

"Yes baby, deep breaths, you need to chill the fuck out", Alison's voice startles me out of my thoughts, her body heat radiates into my right side, she's much closer than I realised.

I grit my teeth which causes her to tut, "No Emily, you need to calm down, not get angry again. Come on, inhale through your nose, then hold it and finally exhale through your mouth. Look like this", she says as she shows me. A smirk still plastered to her lips.

I roll my eyes at her and open my mouth to talk but she cuts me off, "Erm no Emily, not your mouth, inhale through the nose"

She carries on doing the breathing exercise herself whilst I hold my breath, trying not to flip out. I finally have enough when she says, "Breathing exercises to calm down means you need to breathe Emily"

"Fuck you Alison, you can see I'm irritated as it is so why do you have to do things on purpose to piss me off more!?", I shout angrily whilst moving away from her.

Her face seems slightly shocked at my outburst but I've had enough for today, so I carry on, "The least you could do is give it a rest for today, just once, just once you could give me a goddamn break instead of working me up to the point where I can't breathe!" Not wanting to say anything more I turn away and head towards the door, I need fresh air.

Just as my hand touches the handle Alison grabs my arm and twists me round so that my back is leaning against the wall near the door. Her body lines with mine, her hand still holding my arm which is twisted behind me. I struggle to move out of her grasp but she has her full weight pinning me up to the wall.

"Let me go", I say trying to get out of her grip, anger still bubbling inside of me.

"No."

"I said, let go", I say more forcefully.

"Mmm you know I love it when you're demanding with me baby, keep going", she says huskily.

"Ugh", I reply, my body loosening up slightly.

"Come on baby, fight me, go on ..."

"No", I say shaking my head, my eyes downcast.

"Well you're no fun are you?", is Alison's response as she sighs before saying, "Maybe I need to find me a girl with more fight in her"

My fiery gaze meets her amused eyes as I spit out, "Fuck. You."

"Yes. Fuck me.", Alison smirks playfully, a contrast to her darkening eyes. Her tongue peaks out, wetting her bottom lip before she softly bites down onto it.

Fuck.  
Fuck.  
Fuck.

I bite down onto my own lip, mirroring her. Our eyes are locked, she won't let go of my gaze and I can feel heat rising up my neck as she slowly moves her head closer to me. At the last second she lowers her head, placing her nose against my neck. Moving it up and down gently she inhales before letting her breath wash over me, causing goosebumps to rise. My eyes close as I turn my head to the right, not sure if I'm trying to move away from her sensual touch or if I'm giving her more space to play with.

Alison's free hand comes up near my head, caging me in.

"Ali, please ...", I whisper, not sure what I'm pleading her for.

"Do you realise how fucking hot you look when you're annoyed with me?", she asks in a low, gravelly voice, lips now replacing the path she trailed with her nose. Her tongue peaks out in between peppering small kisses across my neck and collarbone causing me to bite my lip harder to keep from making any sound.

Taking a deep breath in she asks more forcefully, "Do you even realise how much you fucking turn me on, baby?"

A whimper escapes my mouth as she bites down onto where my collarbone and shoulder meet.

"God, you're so hot, especially when you're trying to act like I have no affect on you, I see right through you baby, but our game is too fun to give up", Alison whispers into my ear before nipping at it.

"Ali, please ...", I plead again, my thighs trying to rub together to relieve some of the tension.

Her hand that's still holding onto my arm finally let's go, now ghosting over my hips and up my body till it reaches my face. She cups my cheek and forces me to face her, but I still keep my eyes closed.

"Look at me"

I shake my head.

Her hand tightens slightly as she demands, "I said look at me, Emily."

"No", I whisper, shutting them tighter.

"So defiant", she sighs, but I hear the amusement in her tone before she clicks her tongue and says, "You'll regret not looking at me later"

I slowly open my eyes, letting them adjust to the lighting again. Alison's eyes meet mine, still a darker blue than usual, as she smirks and says, "There we go, good girl"

I roll my eyes at her knowing she still wants to work me up. She frowns slightly and tilts her head, "Huh ... Where's your fire gone Emily? Do I really need to put effort in to fin-"

I interrupt Alison by catching her off guard as I use my body weight and push against her to twist us until she's the one up against the wall and I'm pinning her up to it.

"No." I say.

She recovers from the shock really quick, raising a brow she asks, "No?"

My eyes are fiery with anger and frustration, I move in closer till our lips are barely an inch apart as I forcefully say no. She opens her mouth to say something else but I don't give her the chance to piss me off even more, instead I cover her lips with my own.

No more words.

No more talking.

Our tongues battle for dominance as she pushes and struggles against me trying to change our positions again. I grab her hands and pin them above us, pressing up onto her with my weight, making sure she knows that I'm not going to let up anytime soon. Needing to breathe I move my lips away from hers and down her neck, nipping and biting I make sure to suck hard enough on her neck's pulse point to leave a mark, mine. All mine.

She lets a whimper escape causing me to smile against her neck as I kiss upwards until I reach her jawline. I bite again, slightly harder and I feel her body shake. Smirking I carry on kissing up Alison's jawline till I get to her ear. Peppering kisses around that area I breathe out harshly whispering, "This is what you wanted isn't it? Hmm ... Working me up to a point where I take control, where I make you mine?"

She lets out a whimpered no, making me chuckle and then I bite down on her earlobe before accusingly saying, "Liar."

Alison moans out, "Fuck"

I move my lips back to hers, needing to feel her tongue against mine. Getting lost in the sensation I lose my grip on her slightly and that gives her the chance to push me back. I stumble backwards a few steps. My breathing comes out harsh as I look up to stare at her. And good god, am I glad she pushed me away.

Alison's chest heaves as she tries to catch her breath, her shirt a complete mess, more open, showing me more of her beautiful body. Her eyes are dark, nearly black with lust and need, her face flushed, her lips slightly swollen and red. Alison's eyes darken, if that's even possible, as she looks me up and down. Wanting a bigger reaction I reach down pulling my top up over myself and letting it fall to the floor. She bites her lip and let's out a low moan.

Seeing her in this state I know I need more, I unbutton my jeans, her stare not once straying from my hand, she follows it as I pull the zip down. I wonder if she's going to move anytime soon, she's been stood stock still watching me. I hook my fingers in the belt loops and push them down past my hips, watching her eyes move with my own movements. Sliding them past my thighs I decide to stop looking at her and concentrate on getting these off. I turn around and bend over, hearing a gasp behind me I know she's seen the underwear I'm wearing. All for you, my love.

Turning my head to the right to look over my shoulder I hook my fingers under the thong, but as I start to pull it down she says, "Stop"

"Stop?", I ask confusion in my voice.

She smirks as she walks over to me, turning me around she pushes me backwards. The back of my knees hit the edge of the bed and I fall back. Before I can get up, Alison is climbing up my body, she sits up on all fours, caging me in again.

"You've taken enough off, now it's my turn", she says as she gets up onto her knees to finish unbuttoning her shirt, letting it fall off her shoulders and onto the floor. My eyes take in every inch of her skin, every time I see her she becomes more beautiful than the last. Her hand reaches up to the hairband holding her hair up, tugging the band out she fluffs it out, letting it settle over her shoulders. She climbs off of me to take her jeans off, giving me a chance to rest up on my elbows and watch her. Bending over she teases me, like I did with her.

"Like what you see baby?", she asks, looking over her shoulder and smirking at me.

I bite my lip and say, "What do you think?"

"I think", she starts off whilst she climbs back onto me, "Do you want to know what I think?", she asks staring straight at me as she traces her hand down between my boobs and over my stomach.

I breathe in deeply and bite my bottom lip before nodding.

"Well I think that I'll be able to", she whispers huskily into my ear as her hand carries on tracing downwards, "I'll be able to find out by just. One. Single. Touch." And as soon as she utters the last word her fingers press against my clit harshly.

"Fuck!", I moan out.

"That's exactly what we're going to do, baby", Alison states, her fingers pulling my underwear to the side to give her more access.

My back arches off the bed as she finally touches me. She pushes two fingers into me at the same time as she leans over to kiss my lips. I breathe erratically and pant out for more. Alison complies, she adds a third finger, moving them in and out faster as her thumb rubs my clit. I moan out, my thighs clenching in pleasure.

And then all of a sudden she stops. I whimper as I try to sit up to look at her, but before I can do that another loud moan escapes my mouth. Alison's fingers move faster than ever as she uses her tongue to flick my clit in quick, hard motions. My hips buck up but she uses her arm to hold me down, not letting me move away from her touch.

"Oh god ... Oh god ... Fuck ... Ali ... OH GOD", I whimper out in between breaths.

"Mmm", she moans into me, causing vibrations to shoot through my body.

"Fuck ali ... I'm ... Oh god ... Don't s-s-stop"

She lifts her head up and I groan, "You taste so good, I want you to cum for me, baby, cum for me", she says before she goes back down, nipping at my clit after a few flicks of her tongue.

"Oh fuck! I'm ... Cl-close"

My hands tangle into her hair as I hold her to me, my hips moving in time with her fingers. Then out of nowhere Alison bites down onto my clit as she curls her fingers upwards, causing me to arch my back and moan out loudly in pleasure.

"FUCK! I'm ... Fuck, oh god, oh god, oh god ... Mmm oh god"

"Cum for me baby, cum for me.", Alison demands, not letting up on her pace.

Her husky, demanding voice is what sets me off. My back arches and I throw my head back, a low, long moan leave my lips as my hands tug on her hair. I don't know if I'm trying to hold her to me or push her away. But every time my grip gets tighter Alison moans against me, drawing my orgasm out more with her vibrations.

My thighs shake as I try to move away from her touch but she doesn't let go of me. Instead her fingers slow their pace down as she kisses up my thighs and across my hips, a big contrast to the pace she had before. Her fingers carry on lightly stroking me as her kisses trail upwards from my stomach up to my chest and up my neck until she reaches my lips.

Finally moving her fingers away from me she leans up and just stares at my sweaty, tired body. A small smile forms on her lips as she moves my hair away from my face. I give her a lazy, tired smile back which only grows bigger when she kisses my forehead.

"You know I love you, right?", Alison whispers against my skin.

"Yeah and I love you too.", I reply back, wrapping my arm around her as my eyes close.

 **Author's Note:**

 **I really hope you guys liked this, it's a first for me, kinda. So any kind of criticism is welcome, just be nice(?)**

 **And, I don't really write smut (if you couldn't already tell) so again, please be nice with your criticism =)**

 **I'd love to hear what you think and if you want anymore one-shots, so leave comments if you can x**


End file.
